masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema
Admiral Han'Gerrel vas Neema is one of the members of the quarian Admiralty Board. He has had a history of causing trouble along the turian border for a number of years. __TOC__ Mass Effect 2 Han'Gerrel firmly supports the idea of reclaiming the quarian homeworld, stating that they have the largest fleet in the galaxy, yet ride around doing nothing. Tali argues that they may need the ships to combat the Reapers, but he replies that they will need a homeworld to shelter their non-combatants while they do it. He is derisively described as an "aging warship" by Daro'Xen vas Moreh. Han'Gerrel is also friends with Tali's father, Rael'Zorah, whom he had served with on the gunship Yaska before his Pilgrimage. During a batarian raid, six out of ten crewmen died, he and Rael were alone on the bridge, and the batarians had drawn off a tramp freighter. They were under orders to hold position, but Rael looked to Han'Gerrel and said "We're underage. They can't charge us with breaking formation." Rael'Zorah took the helm, Han'Gerrel took weapons, and they brought the freighter back. The crew hailed them as heroes while the brass called them idiots. Han'Gerrel and Rael received medals for their actions and were sent off on pilgrimage earlier than usual. Han'Gerrel dislikes fellow Admiral Zaal'Koris vas Qwib Qwib, describing him as a "whining suit-wetter". During Tali's trial on the Migrant Fleet, Han'Gerrel sympathizes with her, believing her to be innocent. He is the only person Shepard and Tali can confide in regarding the nature of Rael's experiments (if Shepard does not reveal it during the trial). Despite his pro-war attitude, the nature of the experiments shocks and horrifies him. If Shepard encourages the admirals to go to war, Gerrel promises they will drink a toast to the Commander on Rannoch. Mass Effect 3 Han'Gerrel is one of the admirals who advocated war against the geth, which drove the synthetics into the arms of the Reapers. As a result, the Migrant Fleet becomes trapped within the Perseus Veil. Commander Shepard subsequently arrives to provide assistance to the quarians. After managing to disable a geth dreadnought, Gerrel chooses to press the attack with the intention of destroying the geth flagship, despite the fact that Shepard and the squad are still aboard. When they return to the Normandy, Admiral Hackett reveals that Han'Gerrel has been a troublemaker in the turian border for years and Shala'Raan calls out his reckless behaviour, threatening to charge him with treason. Han'Gerrel claims that he was within his right as admiral of the Heavy Fleet and pleads with Shepard to understand his actions as a fellow soldier. Shepard has the option of listening to the explanation, or slugging Han'Gerrel in the stomach and sending the Admiral off the ship. If Gerrel is not punched, he returns to the Heavy Fleet, thanking Shepard for their understanding if he was supported, with Tali cursing him under her breath as he leaves the room. Sometime later, Han'Gerrel gets into an argument with Raan over the comm system. Gerrel wants Raan's ships to break the geth's flanking attempt so that the Heavy Fleet can make repairs. Raan doesn't trust him, believing he would charge off like last time. Gerrel asserts that ships would be lost if they are not given time to rest and the ships must be given room to maneuver. If Shepard supports Gerrel, he assures Raan that she would get back her ships in good condition. Otherwise, he warns that the blame of lost ships in the future will be on Raan. When Shepard's team and the Migrant Fleet destroy the Reaper controlling the geth, Han'Gerrel orders an all-out attack on the disabled geth fleet. Shepard has the choice to allow Legion/Geth VI to upload its software upgrades to the geth, allowing them to become truly sentient, or allow the quarians to destroy them. If the former option is chosen, Han'Gerrel only breaks off the attack if Shepard has earned the trust of Tali and various other quarian leaders. If this has not been done, Han'Gerrel continues the attack, resulting in the complete destruction of the Migrant Fleet. See Also *Alliance News Network Information Partners: "Migrant Fleet refuses Council inspectors" by Diana Allers. Trivia *Simon Templeman, who voices Admiral Gerrel and Dr. Gavin Archer, also provided the voices for Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir and Caladrius in BioWare's Dragon Age: Origins. de:Admiral Gerrel es:Han'Gerrel vas Neema fr:Han'Gerrel vas Neema it:Ammiraglio Han'Gerrel vas Neema pl:Han’Gerrel vas Neema ru:Хан'Геррель вас Нима uk:Ган'Ґаррел вас Німа Category:Recurring Characters